


Her Jacket

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Dancing, giving your partner your jacket, it s a lot cuter than i can describe in the tags ok, its just real wholesome gay shit ok, late night walks, premarital hand holding, slow dancing to no music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Poppy and Barb's date runs a bit later than expected, so Barb offers to walk her home.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Her Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing this to procrastinate the several longer fics that i still need to work on (school of rock, king creek, the crescendo fic, etc.)? Yes. Am I writing this also bc i had a really good idea for fanart last night but I can't draw for shit so now im doing it in fic form? Also yes. If you sent me a prompt through tumblr I probably will do it just, i needed to do this first lol. Hope you enjoy!!!

"So wait, you guys don't have bouncy castles?"

Barb couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "You think a bouncy castle would survive on the inside of a live volcano for long?" She pointed out, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket with a smirk.

Poppy considered this for a moment. "True.... but that doesn't make it okay!" She replied, seeming a little too concerned with the rock kingdom's lack of bouncy castles. "I mean, how are you guys supposed to jump around and get all your excess energy out if you don't have bouncy castles?!?"

"That's what mosh pits are for, baby," Barb drawled with a wink, relishing in the blush that creeped onto Poppy's cheeks.

They had managed to find enough time in their busy schedules to meet up for a date night. Barb had picked her up earlier that evening, looking particularly handsome in slick leather jacket, much to Poppy's delight. 

They'd ended up going out to eat (Poppy picked the place), and despite the large difference in pop and rock troll diets, Barb found herself pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed it there.

Once dinner had finished, they wound up walking to a little park by the restaurant and sitting in one of the little benches, just chatting amongst themselves for hours. Which lead to the subject of bouncy castles. Somehow.

As Poppy managed to regain her composure, she replied, "I'm pretty sure there's a large difference between bouncy castles and mosh pits, Barbracudda."

With a snort at the nickname, Barb insisted, "But they're really not that different, though."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, for starters," Barb began, feigning a stretch before she slyly wrapped her arm around Poppy's shoulders, "there's a lot of jumping and moving around..."

Poppy leaned into Barb's touch. "Uh-huhhh...."

"And they're both very physically intense sometimes..."

"Yeah....."

"And they can be a lot of fun, but if you're not careful, you might get seriously hurt," she concluded.

"Huh, I guess they are pretty similar," Poppy hummed. "Maybe next time i visit Volcano Rock City I'll have to try 'moshing it' myself!"

"Nooooo, that's not even the right word!" Barb groaned, though she couldn't help but grin.

"Well then, maybe you should teach me all about the words you hard rockers use," she commented, her eyes lidded slightly as she cupped Barb's face in one of her hands.

Barb mumbled with a smirk, "Maybe I will," and then she leaned in to meet her girlfriend's lips.

That kiss never came, however, as a bitter gust of wind rolled into them, causing Poppy to pull away with a shiver.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barb asked, a little concerned.

Poppy assured her, rubbing her bare arms with her hands, "Oh, I'm fine, I just didn't notice how chilly had gotten until just now, hehe.

"Did you want to start heading back home?"

"Could we? I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, hey, no need to worry about it, Poptart," Barb interrupted with a warm smile, standing up from the bench and holding her hand out for her girl to take. "We've been here for a long time, it's ok to call it a night."

Poppy gave Barb a thankful grin as she took her hand and was helped to her feet. As they began to make their way back to Poppy's pod, their hands remained clasped.

They weren't super close to their destination; in fact, her pod was on the opposite side of Pop Village. But that didn't really matter to them. After all, any time spent with your partner is time well spent. 

The two trolls walked in comfortable silence, Poppy swinging their joined hands between them slightly.

Barb let out a content sigh.

Just then, the wind picked up again, causing Poppy to shiver and pull her hand away, rubbing her arms in an attempt to retain some sort of warmth. When she noticed Barb's worried stare, she smiled sheepishly, insisting, "I'm fine, really. I'm just really starting to wish I brought a coat."

"A coat, you say?" Barb echoed, moving to take off her jacket.

Poppy tried to protest, "Oh, no, sweetie, you don't have to-"

"But I want to, Poppy." Barb slipped out of the jacket and held it out for her to take. "Besides," she added, "I think you'll look really cute in it."

The tips of Poppy's ears burned a bright pink, but she still graciously took the leather jacket, slipping it on.

The difference was immediate, and Poppy sighed from the sudden influx of warmth surrounding her body. Barb's leftover body heat was present on the inside, and it made her feel like she was wearing her girlfriend's hugs.

"Better?"

Poppy nodded enthusiastically. "Much."

With a smirk, Barb retook Poppy's hand in her own and they continued through the silent streets of Pop Village.

Nights were a lot different here than in Volcano Rock City, Barb found. Sure, there were some nights where there would be overnight parties, but for the most part, after 10 the village became essentially dead, with little more than a few lights on in other pods to show any sign of life in the empty roads.

Not that Barb minded too much. As much as she loved the constant ragers and high-energy nightlife of Volcano Rock City, once in a while it was nice to get a bit of peace and quiet to clear her head. Or at least, as here clear as her head could be when standing next to the most beautiful girl in all of trolldom.

Poppy, now that she didn't have to worry about the incoming cool night winds, walked a step or two ahead of Barb, humming quietly. It wasn't a song Barb knew, but it also wasn't one of her usual poppy stuff. It was a bit slower, a bit sweeter.

Barb felt a warmness swell up inside of her. _Gosh, I love her so much._

"Hm?"

Only a little bit thrown off as she realized that she had not, in fact, just been thinking it and actually said it out loud, Barb turned to Poppy and quietly repeated, "I love you, so, so much."

"I-I love you too, Barb," Poppy stammered after a moment.

"No, but I _really_ love you, though," Barb pressed, taking a step closer and taking Poppy's face in her hands. "It feels like my whole life people have been scared of me; because I was the princess, because I was the queen, because i intimidating to be around. But you, you never were. Even after all that happened with the World Tour, you... weren't afraid of me. Ever since we got together, it's like a weight of expectations and worries have been lifted off my shoulders and I just.... I don't tell you enough how much you really mean to me."

Barb's face flushed as she realized how much she'd actually been talking and took a step back bashfully. "S-Sorry, too much?"

Poppy smiled, taking a step towards Barb, taking her hands in her own. "No, I think it was just enough. Though I must say, that was quite sappy, honey."

Barb snorted, "I'm entitled to some sappiness once in a while. It doesn't have to be constant head-banging and crowd-surfing, you know."

"That doesn't sound very hard rock, Barbara," Poppy teased with a giggle, getting a roll of the eyes from here girlfriend. "But if you're gonna be sappy, that means I gotta be sappy to balance it out."

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"

Poppy snaked her arms around Barb's neck while Barb clasped her hands behind Poppy's back. Poppy began to hum the tune she had been humming earlier, and this time she slowly began to rock from side to side, resting her head in Barb's shoulder. Barb rested her head atop of Poppy's, reeling from how soft her hair felt on her face.

The two slowly danced in the middle of Pop Village together to the tune of Poppy's humming. It felt like everything in the entire town, no, the entire world was still except for them.

It was absolutely magical, and it sent Barb's head spinning with emotions.

They danced like that for the better part of fifteen minutes before Barb reluctantly mumbled, "We should probably start heading back to your place."

"Nooooooo," Poppy whined, pressing her face into Barb's shoulder. "Just a couple more minutes."

"As lovely as that sounds, babe, we both got queen stuff to do in the morning." 

Poppy groaned a little more into Barb's chest for a moment until she sighed defeatedly and pulled herself out. "I guess we can go home..."

"Hey, I just said we had to start heading back, I never said we had to hurry," Barb clarified with a smirk.

Poppy beamed and took her girlfriend's hand, leading her gently in the direction of her pod.

They walked the rest of the way back peacefully, lackadaisically, with Poppy babbling about some fun ideas she had or plans she had for later in the week, and Barb occasionally commenting on them or even telling about her own plans. They wouldn't remember the things they talked about later, but they didn't need to. It was just nice to live in the moment with someone you knew cared for you unconditionally.

Eventually, unfortunately, they reached Poppy's front door. Poppy held both of Barb's hands in her own. "Well, I guess this is it, I guess," she mumbled.

"Guess so." Barb agreed with a nod.

And then Poppy jumped into her arms, surprising her a bit. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Barb," she mumbled into her neck.

Barb's arms found their way around Poppy as she sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, Popsqueak. At least you know I'm not too far away."

"Yeah, but you're always so busy, and I'm always so busy and it _sucks_! Are you sure you can't stay just a little bit longer?"

"You know I have to get back before Debbie starts using Riff as a chew toy."

"....You sure he can't handle being chewed on just a little bit?"

"Poppy."

"Okay, fiiiiiine," she groaned, pulling out of Barb's arms. She looked down at her feet, trying to avoid looking at her because it was just going to make her leaving even harder, and noticed that she was still wearing Barb's jacket. 

"Oh yeah, you probably need this back-" Poppy started, beginning to take it off.

Barb stopped her. "No, no, it's cool, you can hang onto that one," she assured her.

"Really?"

"Sure, I got more jackets. Besides," she added with a smirk, "it looks good on you."

"Barb you're making it really hard not to kiss you right now."

Barb chuckled, "I mean, I'm not gonna stop you, babe."

Poppy took that as her cue to reach up, grab Barb by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in, their lips crashing together.

Barb sighed contently, her arms slinking around Poppy as her hands tangled up in here hair. 

Their eyes closed as they stood there, in front of Poppy's doorstep, their lips moving in unison. They had kissed several times before, but this time was different than usual. There was a pulling in their chests, a longing in their hearts, and unspoken _please don't go_.

Sadly, they did eventually need to breath, and Poppy pulled away, but she made sure to rest her forehead against Barbs. She opened her eyes to find her big, expressive ones staring right back.

"Promise you'll let me know as soon as you're free?" 

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"You know I will, Barb. I always do."

Barb pulled Poppy in for a tight embrace. "I love you, Poppy."

Poppy squeezed her back. "I love you too, Barb."

The two shared one last peck on the lips before Poppy reluctantly pulled herself away and opened the door to her pod. She did, however, make sure to turn around and blow one last kiss to Barb, who caught it over-dramatically , before closing the door behind her.

As the door slid shit. Barb turned around and pumped her fists in the air, jumping around with pure joy as she began the trek back to her critterbike.

Unbeknownst to her, as soon as Poppy shut the door, she immediately pressed her back against it and slid to the ground, lifting the sides of the warm leather jacket up to her nose and inhaling deeply.

_Yeah, it still smells like her. She may have to go back, but at least I have this._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with yall; i straight up wrote this bc i wanted to have a situation where Barb gave Poppy her leather jacket and it really shows, I think ajhsdbhfk. But like, it's gay and soft and I hope y'all enjoyed! See y'all in the next fic that is hopefully one i'm supposed to be working on!
> 
> -CC


End file.
